The life of a Cobra
by Starfire97
Summary: Grace has always been friends with the Cobras.They took care of her, protected her.She loved them all of them, even when they were at their worst. This is her story, follow Grace and the Cobras as they search for the missing Ray Brower, but will they be the only ones? Summary stinks better story hopefully no flames please : R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just wanted to do a short fanfict for Stand by me it's one of my favorite 80's movies well here goes.**

Grace sat in the dark corner of her closet, her knees pulled up to her chest her blue dress wet with salty tears. Her breathing was uneven and tears streamed down her face, her brown curls spilled over her shoulders and tiny strands of hair covered her face as she cried silently. Her father's booming voice echoed through the house.

"Come here you little piece of crap! Where are you?" His footsteps came closer and her heart-rate started to speed up.

"You better not be out with those hoods again!" He screamed from outside her closet door.

The door swung open "There you are!" He snatched a hand-full of her browns locks and tugged her out of the closet. Her scream pierced the silence in the house.

He threw her against the wall as a vase smashed by her head "I told you never to see those ungrateful hoods again! You disobeyed me again! I own your sorry little face as long as you're under my roof!" He smacked her head against the wall and a pounding sensation started in her head screaming at her to make the pain go away.

He punched her face and she could tell a bruise was already starting to form; He grabbed her by her hair again and dragged her into the hall closet.

"No!" She screamed and he shoved her in and locked the door.

"Maybe that will teach you a lesson!" He hit the door and she whimpered

It had been almost a day that Grace had been locked in the closet, her father had left a little while ago and she shut her eyes tight waiting for the booming voice of her father. There was soft footsteps coming down the hall and her breath caught in her throat. Slowly the door opened and she started to cry. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up bridal style.

"Gracie what has he done to you?" The voice of Eyeball Chambers whispered in her ear.

He was a part of the Cobras gang and lived next-door to Grace. There was there leader John "Ace" Merrill, He had blonde hair that he kept greased into spikes, His piercing blue eyes showed pure hatred and trouble. He loved his car more than anything and had a reputation as the town bad boy in Castle Rock, Oregon. He would beat you up for anything you said to him and did about anything bad you could think of.

Next was Richard "Eyeball" Chambers he wasn't that bad he just had a bad reputation, he never acted on it he just mostly followed Ace and drank, smoked, cursed whatever. He had light brown hair combed back and his bangs fell just above his eyebrows, his chocolate brown eyes showed anger and confusion almost all the time. The only soft spot he and the Cobras was Grace. She was a Cobra but more of the baby in the gang the one they all protected.

Then there was Billy Tessio, He was one bad egg. He kept his hair back in swirls and had fiery green eyes. He had a sweet brother named Vern and it was hard to believe they were related. He was mostly the player of the Cobras and was known for boosting cars in town.

Charlie Hogan was the scardie cat of the Gang but he knew how to throw a punch. He had a shaved head and blonde hair, he had hazel brown eyes that shined in the sunlight and he wasn't too bad but he was kicked out of three schools in the past year.

Vince was quiet but was known in town for drag races and vandalizing school property. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

There were two other boys but no one knew their names they just were sort of there.

Grace was definitely the sweetheart of the gang; she had brown curly hair and soft baby blue eyes. She was known to be just the pretty girl in the wrong crowd. She didn't seem to be a trouble maker but had silver tongue that could tell a lie as smooth as butter.

Eyeball carried her to Ace's car and sat her on his lap as they drove away.

"Grace?" She looked up to see Eyeball looking at her with worried eyes.

"How long were you in there?" He asked brushing the stray curls from her eyes.

"What day is it?" She sniffed

"The fifth" Ace answered never taking his eyes off the road

"A day in a half" She buried her head in the crook of his neck

Eyeball cursed under his breath and held the bridge of his nose. They drove to Billy's house since his parents were out of town for the week leaving Billy in charge. They all sat around her in the room, Ace across the room leaning against the door-frame, Billy beside her Grace had her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Eyeball was drinking a beer and sitting on the recliner beside them, Charlie was lying on the floor. The only sound was the soft pattern of Grace's breathing.

"Billy can she stay here for a while, just till your parents get back and her Pop is cooled off." Ace suggested

Billy nodded "Yeah Ace its fine."

Ace gave a nod and motioned for Charlie and Eyeball to leave, they followed and Ace looked at Grace and then disappeared out the door.

A few moments later the sound of Ace's engine starting and then Billy picked up Grace and carried her to his room. He pulled back his cream colored sheets and laid her down gently, brushing the stray hair from her face. At the sudden warmth of his hand Grace turned her head and Billy saw that she was trying to cover the purple and yellow bruise on her cheekbone. He licked his lips and laid beside her, he brushed the tips of his fingers on her neck. He watched as her pulse skipped a beat and her body shifted and her head moved to his chest and her finger brushed against his stomach before stopping just below his rib-cage. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sent of honeysuckle flowers.

He could feel her heartbeat and looked out of his open window seeing the pink, orange, purple, and yellow colors slowly fading into the night as dusk was ending and another day passed. The yellow of the grasses in the open field and then the rough bumps in the shadow from the cars in the lot. At the back of the field was a pond which had a deck attached to it. The colors seemed the float on the water and a warm breeze filled the air.

There was a quiet squeak and Billy turned to see his little brother Vern peeking into his room.

"What do you want shrimp?" He asked

"Is Grace okay Billy?" The slightly chubby teen asked his blue eyes shining with fear

"She's fine; she's just going to stay here for a while. Now go to bed before I sock ya." Billy hissed

Vern looked at his feet but followed his brother orders and left the room.

Billy looked down at Grace and kissed the hairline of her forehead, he pulled his sheets closer to around her shoulders as she shivered he looked out the window again before closing his eyes and drifting off the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace-

Grace woke up in Billy's arms, his sent of Camel's and coulonge drifted towards her nose as a breeze came through the window. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist as her back laid against his chest, She laid on his other arm using it as a pillow. His head was rested against her shoulder his warm breath tingeling her neck as he breathed in a steady beat. Gently, she moved out of his grasp careful not to wake him.

Setting her feet on the cold hardwood floor she lightly stood and examined his room in which she had never laid eyes on for all the years she had known him.

A simple white room with cream colored curtians swaying with the wind as another breeze filled the room. He had an oval mirror hung on the wall infront of the bed and a dark wodden dresser below it. On the dresser was a comb and scattered packs of empty Camel boxes, bottle caps and a few cans of hair grease. She couldn't help but crack a smile at the room. Shirts and blue jeans with a couple of boxers covered the floor. The bed was medium sized and cream colored sheets and two white pillows to match the room.

Grace stood and creeped out the door, she found her way to the kitchen and grabbed a few eggs from the fridge and some bacon. Heating up the stove she placed a flat iron skillet on the burner and a little butter and began to fry the eggs. When she was done she put on the bacon and Vern Tessio came running into the kitchen.

Grace couldn't help but laugh at the young boy as he grabbed a plate and some bread loading his plate with eggs and she place hot bacon on his plate.

"Thanks Grace, Billy hasn't cooked since my folks left two days ago." He said happily stuffing his mouth with bacon and eggs.

Grace poured a glass of milk and set it infront of him, then made herself a small plate "Well what have you been eating this whole time Verno?" She asked

"Just some leftovers in the fridge and some ceral." He gulped down the milk and Grace laughed as he looked up with a white milk moustache on his upper lip.

They both finished and Grace turned on the radio as 'Chances are by Johnny Mathis' came on.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Grace started to sway to the music and Vern watched with a smile.

Then Billy came down the stairs and Vern's smile got wider as Billy came up behind Grace and he took his hand in hers and they started to slowly dance in a small circle both of their eyes closed and Grace laid her head on his older brother's shoulder.

Vern knew that Billy and Connie Pelerimo were dating but he knew even if she saw them dancing Billy wouldn't care.

Vern left the room and krept out of the door and left to go find Chris.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

I was dancing to the music and was about to ask Vern to dance with me but I felt a rough hand take mine and a hand rest on my hip. I opened my eyes to see Billy, I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced slowly.

"Guess you feel you'll always be

The one and only one for me  
And if you think you could  
Well, chances are your chances are awfully good

Chances are you believe the stars  
That fill the skies are in my eyes

Guess you feel you'll always be  
The one and only one for me  
And if you think you could  
Well, chances are your chances are awfully good

The chances are your chances are awfully good"

We slowly broke apart and I couldn't help but smile at Billy "Thank you Billy, I havn't felt like that in a while."

He gave a confused look "Like what?"

I led him to the kitchen and fixed him a plate and sat down "Peaceful, I guess not havin to worry about anything in a while."

He ate and we listened to music play for a while, Then the fimilar roar of an engine before the Cobras came rushing in.

"Hey Gracie how ya been?" Charlie asked sitting beside me

I laughed "Good Charlie, So guys what are we doing today?"

Ace leaned on the counter "Let's go hangout in the feild while were here."

They all headed out and Grace sat on the deep blue buggy while Ace sat on the side of the faded yellow buggy and cleaned the engine with a cloth. Fuzzy one of the new boys who had been one of the two boys spoke for the first time. His cousin was the other boy named Paul who sat on the top on of the yellow buggy. Eyeball was standing beside Grace on the blue buggy. Charlie sat on a stool and Billy laid on the hood of the blue buggy.

Eyeball lit a Camel and blew smoke into the air and handed it to Grace who took a slow drag and handed it back to him.

"Anyone up for mailbox baseball later?" She asked

They all agreed and Ace turned on the radio "Let's Rock" came on and Grace bobbed her head to the music.

Then static came on and the announcer came on "We interupt this program for breaking news, A twelve year old named Ray Brower has been missing for 16 hours. If anyone has any information please call your local sheriff and report it. This young boy had brown hair and blue eyes he is about 5'3 and was last seen wearing blue jeans and a striped shirt with black converse. Please if you have any information please call. Now back to your program."

"Oh my gosh" Grace gasped "What do you think happened to him?"

Billy scoffed "Who cares probly ran away for all I care."

Grace smacked his arm "Billy you shut your trap! What if it were Vern out there?"

Billy rolled his eyes "Like I care"

Grace smacked the back of his head hard and huffed "Your such a jerk!"

Billy rubbed his head and glared at her before turning and staring hard at the ground.

"They'll find 'em Gracie" Eyeball tried

Grace smiled "I hope they do, he's probably scared to death."

"If he ain't dead already" Ace said to the group

A silence filled the air and Grace jumped down from the buggy "Anyone want something to drink?"

"Just grab a few beers and cola's." Billy told her

She rolled her eyes but follow his orders and went back to the house and grabbed the she got back she set them down and someone picked her up swinging her over their shoulder. The boys laughed as Grace began to pound one his back whoever it was.

"You put me down right now!" She demanded noticing the person was heading towards the pond.

"Don't you DARE!" She screamed before she was thrown into the awaiting water below.

She swam to the surface and her face turned bright red "BILLY TESSIO I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" She shreiked

Billy laughed " I'd like to see you try Gracie"

Her eyes narrowed "Fine" She went under the water and swam over to the deck and quietly bobbed below it as Billy started to freak out.

"Grace come on it's not funny anymore come back up!" He yelled to the water which was as calm as could be.

"Gracie! Come on it was a joke!" He tried as a silence filled the air

"Grace?" He stepped to the edge and took off his shoes and belt

"Gracie!" He jumped into the water and Grace pulled herself onto the deck and sat down smiling.

Billy came back up and turned seeing her on the deck "You little trickster!"

She laughed "Now were even!"

Then Eyeball and Charlie helped her up and they walked back to the house.

Billy had given her one of his Mom's old dresses, which was pink with white pokadots. She hated the color but it was dry at least. Dropping her dress to the floor in a damp thud, she looked around 's room to make sure none of the boys were watching as she changed. Sliding on a dry pair of panties Billy had from when his cousin Jessie stayed last summer. She slipped on one of Jessie's bra's and buttoned up the dress. She had to admit it was very short but she was taller then was back then. It came down to her mid-thigh and it hugged her curves gently showing them off. She looked into the mirror and for once really looked at herself. The bruise was healing but staring back at her was a beautiful girl instead of the ugly one she saw at home. She brown hair was already curly and ended at she shoulder blades. Her baby blue eyes shined with amusment and her small nose, her lips were full and pink. Her lightly tanned skin and long legs with curves in all the right places. She wasn't too flat chested either which was why most of the girls at school teased her she was a 34 B-cup and they never let her live it down but she was skinny they had to give her that. She sighed and slipped on a pair of Jessie's silver sandels.

She stepped out from the room and walked into the room full of boys. When she walked in the boys all went silent. She looked at Ace, his eyes scanning every curve and then slowly his eyes making their way to her legs. He looked at her face and about all the other boys did the same.

She gave a nervous smile "What?"

Ace sipped his beer and patted his lap. Grace bit her lip and slowly made her way over to him before sitting on his lap. He snaked his arm around her waist and she leaned back into his chest. All the boys knew what he was doing and so did Grace. By making this small gesture and Grace unwillingly accepting he was claiming her as his. As if she were a shiny new car. She was his and once Ace Merril set his mind on something there was no stopping him. She would learn to love him and if she didn't he would only make her life a living hell. Ace had showed the gang he had claimed Grace and they all knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace-

It was weird, sitting with Ace. I only ever sat like this with Eyeball and then was when I was at my worst. When I was broken, beatin and a complete mess. I caught a glance at Eyeball who was staring at me...I knew that look. He always had that look when he was worried. He lit a Camel and slowly took a drag moving his gaze to Vince who was telling a story I didn't care for. My heartbeat spiked as I felt Ace's breath on my neck.

I could _feel_ his smirk, he knew I didn't enjoy being this close with someone who wasn't Eyeball. I sighed and his hands only seemed to tighten around my waist.

"Well if you two arn't too cozy I'd like to go home." Charlie scoffed

Grace got up and walked slowly over to Eyeball who raised an eyebrow. Grace shot him a glare and he turned his head. Ace glared at Charlie and he stood up.

We all went to the car and Billy stayed, They decided to let me stay with Eyeball for the night.

I walked in and heard the car pull away. I didn't want to look him in the eye. Chris came in, he was Eyeball's younger brother. He had the same hair but his was cut short. His eyes hazel and he froze upon seeing his brother home so early. He looked out the window the sun still beaming brightly across the summer sky. He gulped and looked toward me, He was just in his jeans his shirt slung over his shoulder. He was suprisingly built his a twelve year old but a few bruises covered his chest.

He licked his lips "Eyebal your home early. Hey Gracie how ya been?" He asked with a light smile

I smiled back "Good Chris, you doin okay?" I pointed to his chest and he scratched a bruise nervously

"Yeah" I gave a light smile pointing to my now fading bruise

"Don't worry we all have our battle scars" He smirked at my comment

"Listen Christopher" Eyeball sneered using his real name "I was about to have a convorsation with Gracie here before you showed up. Go play with your barbie why don't ya?"

Chris glared at his brother before giving small nod my way and then leaving.

I turned to Eyeball who leaned against the door, he started to walk into the small kitchen and I followed "Why do you have to do that?" I hissed

He leaned on the counter and took the Camel from behind his ear "He's my brother I'll do what I want."

As he put it between his lips I couldn't control my anger "Doesn't mean you gotta treat him like crap along with your old man." I shot at him

His eyes burned with anger "You don't gotta deal with the crap we go through here! The worst your old man does is lock you up. We get beers and chairs thrown at us!"

I stepped forward and snatched the cancer stick from his mouth snapping it in the process "What is the matter with you?"

His face turned red with anger "What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you Gracie? What was all the crap you pulled with Ace?" He hissed

I could feel my voice rising " I had no choice Eyeball! You know what he would have done!"

"No I don't Gracie enlighten me!" He looked into my eyes calming my anger a bit

"He would have just made my life a living hell! You think I like Ace Merril running his hands all over me? No I don't Eyeball, but it keeps me from getting hurt." I told him

He looked taken back "Gracie I will _always_ protect you. I dont care if it's Ace freaking Merril or the President of the United States." He stepped forward his hands cupping my face "Gracie there is nobody in the world that matters more to me then you."

I could feel tears brimming my eyes I leaned forward, my head falling into the crook of his neck.

"It's too late Eyeball. I'm with Ace now." When I finally spoke those four words it him him like a ton of bricks. I could feel the breath leave his lungs and his heart miss a beat.

His arms wrapped around my back and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter "I know Gracie, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with my head on Eyeball's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked around to see Chris sneaking outside slowly and quietly shutting the front door. I streched and moved my head back towards Eyeball. He didn't look the same, he looked innecent like his younger brother. His face calm and his breathing slow and soothing. We were both dressed in our clothes from yesterday and I slipped down the hallway towards Eyeball's room. It looked just like Billy's but dirt and scuff marks on the walls which were yellow and his sheets white. I opened the third drawer and took out a dress I had left here before. See me and Eyeball stayed at each others houses when our Dad's were having a mean streak and don't worry nothing happend, at all. I was still a virgin don't worry. Slipping it on I found on of his combs and brushed out my curls.

Eyeball came in a moment later and rolled his eyes, he took off his shirt and I rolled my eyes and moved my hair from my back.

"Zip me up." I asked him and he slowly pulled the zipper up.

He chuckled as I ruffled my hair and smoothed out the invisable lines on the lavender colored dress.

"What?" I asked

He shook his head buckeling his belt, I tossed him a white shirt. I sat on the bed and grabbed a pilllow an swiftly hitting him on the head with it. He looked stunned and then I giggled running out the door and down the hallway. I squealed as he grabbed my waist and twirled me around. He laughed picking me up bridal style and threw me on the couch. I laughed as he began to tickle my ribcage.

"Say it" He smiled

"I'm sorry!" I laughed

He sat up and then the front door swung open and Ace walked in smoking a Camel.

My laughter faded and Eyeball cleared his throat moving to the other end of the couch.

"Heya Eyeball" He smirked blowing smoke from his mouth

"Ace" Eyeball nodded

"Hey Gracie wanna come with us, I gotta pick up some smokes from the drugstore." He took another drag

"Sure " I gave a small smile and stood up walking to the car with him and Eyeball.

Eyeball drove while Ace sat in the back seat with me. I didn't make eyecontact with Eyeball since I was curled into Ace's chest as his arm slipped around my waist.

We got out and bought the cigeratte's like Ace had said. Walking out behind them I saw Gordie and Chris walking by. Ace snatched Gordie's hat off his head and waving it infront of him.

"Where ya goin girls?" Eyeball asked glaring at his brother

Gordie tried to take it back "Come on, my brother gave that to me. Give it back!"

"Now your giving it to me" Ace smirked throwing it to Eyeball

"Your a real asshole you know that." Chris hissed

"Your brother ain't to polite Eyeball" Ace smirked throwing his smoke on the ground

"Now Christopher I know you didn't mean to insult my friend." Eyeball said smirking and slipping on Gordie's hat

Ace took a daring step toward Chris " I know you didn't mean to insult me. That's why I'm giving you the oppertunity to take it back"

Throwing Chris to the ground Ace grabbed his cigarette but off the ground "Take it back kid"

"You sonofa-aww. I don't it back alright, I take it back!" Chris screamed as Ace lowered the burning ashes toward his face.

"Stop it your hurting him!" Gordie tried and Ace stood put and pulled Chris up in one swift movement

"Now I feel awhole lot better about this" Ace smirked turning and slinging his arm over my shoulder and pushing me away from the younger teens.

"See ya later girls." Eyeball sneered before following behind

We got in the car and drove out to Ace's house, We had dropped Eyeball off and I knew Ace lived alone.

As soon as we got I sat down on the couch Ace following. He moved me onto his lap and kissed my neck.

"Ace..." I breathed moving slightly

As if he didn't hear me his lips moved up to my jawline before he turned my head, his lips claiming mine. I pulled back "Ace wait"

He sighed "What?"

"I don't wanna do this. Please don't make me." I told him

He sighed again "Fine then the least we can do is kiss."

I opened my mouth to speak but his lips crashed against mine, he flipped me around so I was on bottom. He smirked against my lips, my arms wrapped around his neck. I knew there was no way of getting out now. He pressed his body against mine, his lips meeting mine once again. I kissed his neck, and then my lips moved in sync with his our breathing both labored and uneven. He leaned up keeping his hands on my waist. Shifting his hands tangled in my hair, I moved my hands down his waist lifting his shirt. He took it from my hands and slipped it over his head throwing it to the floor. I couldn't help but stare at his muscles. His abs framed and his arms strong and showed power. I kissed his lips again my hands moving up up to muscular torso. He began to kiss my neck when a knock on the door came. He bolted up and I sat up smoothing out my dress and trying to fix my hair while he slipped back on his shirt.

Ace opened the door and Vince smirked "Hey Ace"

Ace glared "go away"

"Someone's moody" He looked in and smirked at me "Oh you and Gracie busy?"

Ace slammed the door shut "I'll take that as a yes." I heard Vince laugh

Ace rolled his eyes, I shook my head as I got a beer from the kitchen and sat back down on the couch. After taking a sip I held it out to Ace who took it and I stood up.

I streched seeing how dark it was outside and just how tired I was. He noticed and smirked "Come one"

I followed his to his room which was actually clean, the bed made. I moved to the bed quickly, and Ace shook his head. I turned to see Ace open the window and laid down beside me. He moved and put his arm around my waist, I used his arm for a pillow and inhaled his sent of motor oil and smoke. He wasn't soft like Eyeball or caring like Billy but he was strong and protective. Somehow I felt safe but also worried I wasn't sure how it would work with Ace but I couldn't help but wonder if I liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace-

The sunlight shined over my face, the warmth of the light on my skin made me open my eyes. I stretched and noticed the cold chill around me. I sat up and looked around, there was nobody here. The sheets ruffled and a stray pillow lay alone on the floor. A warm breeze brushed the white curtains before stealing the warmth from the sun leaving me with a cold chill making me shiver.

I turned my body so my legs hung off the side of the bed before standing up the floor a bit chilly but I walked out of Ace's room and walked past the dark bathroom and into the empty living room, I wandered into the kitchen. The house seemed lonely as the floor creaked under my weight. The kitchen window was open and I peeked out. Just making out a pair of boots under the car in the wooden garage. I rolled my eyes I walked over to the fridge and opened it. I grabbed a beer and hit my hip on the side of the door slamming it shut. I walked over to the bottle opener on the wall and opened the beverage. I took a sip and it burned down my throat. Walking to the door I slipped on my shoes and walked over to the garage.

Ace was underneath the car his dirty brown boots and the calves of his jeans the only sign of him. I sat on the driver's side of the hood and crossed my legs. I set down my drink and leaned back my shoulders keeping my body up as I closed my eyes tilting my head as I laid on the hood listening to "Till then by the classics" I tapped my feet with the music.

I heard a shuffle under the car before a loud thud."Shit!" I heard Ace mutter

I opened one eyes and peeked to see him holding his head I could help but crack a smile, I closed my eye and kept swaying to the music.

I heard him walk over, I heard him pick up my drink and take a gulp. I opened my eyes he stood there wiping off the oil from his hands. He was shirtless and sweat mixed with drops on oil on his chest and trickled down making light grey lines over his muscles. He looked up and smirked "Enjoying the view?" He asked cockily

"No you just stole my beer." I raised an eyebrow

He chuckled "Actually it's mine so I was just taking it back."

I shook my head "Who says you could?" I tilted my head sitting up raising my knee so I didn't fall.

His eyes traveled up my tanned legs, he looked back and threw the towel onto a table behind him. Without another word he turned back to me, his right hand brushed up my leg while the other hand wrapped around my ankle. At the movement my breathing hitched in my throat as I watched him lean forward. His lips skimmed up to my knee, he made eye contact for an instant before giving me a swift tug. My heart rate sped up as I was shot forward, my right leg falling off the side of the car touching the ground while the other was around his leg my knee up to his hip as he pushed my body back my backside on the side of the car. His hand brushed slowly up my thigh as he moved forward; he pressed me closer to him. His face met mine before he leaned forward his lips pushed against my neck. My hands slipped around his neck as his other hand moved to my waist. The sweat on his neck slid down my collarbone and he kissed it away with his lips.

I closed my eyes as he moved up, his lips meeting mine. He pushed me forward my back arching onto the hood of the car. I kissed him harder and his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I didn't respond so he moved his hand further up my thigh and I gasped. He took his chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth, he caressed my tongue with his begging me to kiss back and I finally gave in. He pulled back and leaned up his breathing heavy and he smirked. My breath was no different as I blushed turning my head away from his as I sat up.

He held out his hand helping me down "Come on, were gonna go play some ball."

We walked back and he slipped on a shirt and a blue jacket, he rolled up the sleeves. I put on an old dress of his moms from when she was younger. It was the only thing of his parent he kept, their clothing. He would deny it if you asked him but one time I watched him as he walked into their old room and inhale the scent of his mother's perfume she wore. He told me once when he was drunk out of his keds that when he was little he broke the bottle in the dresser and it stayed with the old dresser he kept in his room. Sometime when the wind blows hard enough and all the doors are open, you could smell her perfume through the whole house.

It was a green dress and I buttoned it up. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before jumping into Ace's car.

We picked up Billy, Eyeball and Charlie before playing a game of mailbox baseball.

Ace was up and he was winning so far until he broke a wooden one making it his third out.

"Shit I'm out!" He groaned as he sat back down.

I sat in the middle of Billy and Charlie. "Shouldn't have gone for a wooden one!" Eyeball laughed

Ace turned to glare at him "Tell me something I don't know asshole!"

Eyeball huffed before taking a sip of his beer focusing on the road again. Ace turned back to us and tried to give the bat to Billy. "You up Billy" He hissed

Billy shook his head "I'm done."

Eyeball scoffed throwing his hand up "You can't quit! We only played three innings that wouldn't be an official game!"

"Come on Billy, there's only three innings left." I whined "Beside Ace will probably win anyways as long as Charlie doesn't score two."

Charlie looked down at his beer before giving a smile and looked at Ace "Hey Ace me and Billy-" He began

Billy smacked his shoulder careful to avoid me "Shut up!"

Ace's narrowed his eyes "What's with you two? You been acting psycho all day!"

"It's nuthin!" Billy said quickly and Charlie agreed

"Well then if you don't mind, I'd like to finish this game before I start collecting my damn social security!" Ace hissed thrusting the bat at Billy

"Fine" Billy huffed before standing up and getting a foul ball because the box didn't fall all the way off

I moved closer to Charlie who pulled me back under Ace's watchful eye so I wouldn't get hit. The empty beer bottles clinked around, I didn't touch mine and Charlie didn't really like to drink but would occasionally sip his.

When we finished the game everyone met up at Billy's.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace-

We were all out in the back field at Billy's giving each other tattoo's that said Cobras on our left arms. Right now I was waiting for mine, being the last one to get it, whatever happened to ladies first?

I sighed and hopped on the table where Billy was getting his tattoo. He was squeezing on the table below him so hard his knuckles turned white. He took a long drag of his cigarette and looked over at me.

"What?" He sneered

I shrugged "I just didn't know you were such a wimp." I smiled I looked up to see him glaring at me and Eyeball chuckling.

Billy pushed my arm making me fall off and I growled looking up at him "Ass" I muttered

I stood up and sat beside Charlie who gave me a small smile; he looked down at his beer again and dropped it gently on the ground.

I nudged his arm and he looked up at me before staring at the ground.

I looked over at Ace while Eyeball was asking Billy about his girlfriend Connie.

Ace looked up and I started to listen in "She's a Catholic man; if you wanna get laid you gotta get yourself a Protestant." He smirked looking up and the sky "A Jew's good."

I frowned at this comment and turned to glare at Eyeball for bringing up the subject.

The radio stopped and a Klam broadcaster began to talk about that Ray Brower kid.

Eyeball scoffed "Why don't they just give up? Kid's dead, there never gonna find 'em."

Charlie smirked "Not where there lookin"

Billy jumped "Hey Eyeball's right, Charlie they ain't never gonna find 'em"

"Hold still your makin me fuck up the snake part!" Eyeball hissed

I looked over to Vince who chuckled "I'll tell ya how they're gonna find 'em. Ten years from now some hunter's will be up in the woods, they'll stop to take a break and end up pissin on his bones."

Charlie smiled got wider "Bet you a thousand buck they find 'em before that!" He dared

Eyeball turned to Charlie "Bet ya two thousand says they don't!" Eyeball mocked

Charlie stood up forgetting about his beer "Well asshole!"

"What's the big deal? Who cares?" Billy glared at Charlie his voice raised

"Would you two shut the fuck up? If either one of you assholes had two thousand dollars, I'd kill you both." Ace hissed

We all became silent because we all knew he would.

"Lollipop by the Chordettes" began to play and I tapped my feet to the music.

When Billy was finally done, I sat on the table and rolled up my sleeve.

"Aw, come on Gracie. I don't wanna cut you." Eyeball whined

"You don't do it I'm gonna have to have Vince do it." I smirked

Eyeball shot a glance at Vince's buck knife he kept on his belt; it was tucked away safely in a leather case buckled on a belt loop. Vince looked at me and winked. I turned my head to Eyeball who grunted and wiped off the blood from Billy's tattoo.

He started on mine and I didn't wince or bite my tongue like the others. I didn't cry or grab the table in pain because truth is I was used to it. My dad had cut me before with a knife, on my left hip there was a white scar from when I tried to run and he slashed it across my hips before I made it into Eyeball's house last year.

I waited patiently as Eyeball finished. When he was done I hopped off the table and sat on the hood of the blue car behind Charlie. We sat out there talking for a while before everyone started to head in from the heat.

After we were inside I was sitting alone on the kitchen counter, my legs dangling down I smiled. I thought of myself as a mermaid with an invisible green tail as I moved my legs up and down in the air; I moved them together as the guys sat in the other room. I looked up jumping to see Ace leaning against the wall staring at me. I stopped moving as my eyes locked with his. He silently walked forward, his hands moved to my thighs spreading them apart. He stepped closer pressing my body to his, his hips against my inner thighs. I gulped as his hands snaked around my waist. He leaned forward his lips brushing past my ear "Me and Charlie are gonna go shoot some pool, you wanna come?" His left hand went to my knee "When were done we could go back to my place" His hand drawing invisible circles on my thigh "Then we could have some real fun" He smiled tilting his head down he kissed my jawline.

Charlie walked in "Ace we going or not?"

Ace turned to glare at Charlie "Fine"

I hopped off the counter and we all headed to the pool hall. Ace had just started and Charlie looked edgy.

"What's wrong Charlie?" I asked

He bit his lip before turning to Ace "Hey Ace, I gotta tell you something but you gotta swear on your mother's good name that you won't tell anybody."

I walked over and moved closer to Charlie, everyone knew if you swore on your mothers good name you better have a damn good reason.

Ace smirked "Sure pal, you got it."

Ace stopped when Charlie started to talk about Ray Brower and how Billy and him found 'em when they took some broads up to the back Harlow road.

Ace quickly drove us to his house where the gang was hanging out at, by noon everyone in the gang knew about the kid and we all decided we were gonna get the credit.

Ace loaded his car with fishing gear and turned to Billy and Charlie, I sat on the top of the front seat, and I leaned foreward my arms wrapped around Ace's shoulders.

"Listen Ace maybe me and Charlie shouldn't go." Billy hesitated

Charlie piped in "Yeah maybe you can go without us?"

Ace scoffed "You guys are acting like my grandmother having a conniption fit. I don't see your problem? If a cop stops and asks what we're doing, were just here to take some steelhead out of the river, and look what we found." He smirked

Vince smirked "Come on were gonna be famous, we'll be on every radio and TV show in the country."

I smiled "Plus I know alot of girl who would dig a couple of boys that were hero's when they found that poor missing kid on the back Harlow road."

Charlie gripped his arms scared "I still don't think we should go..."

Ace sighed "Alright you've stated your position clearly, now I'm going to state mine. Get in the fucking car! NOW!"

Everyone scrambled into the cars and Eyeball turned to give me a look of sadness, I bit my lip knowing I had betrayed him. Billy saw and pushed Eyeball's shoulder before Ace could see, Eyeball glared at Billy and if looks could kill, Billy would be six feet under right about now. Charlie moved Billy forward and they both hopped into the front seat.

We drove for a while before Ace got bored and pulled up beside Vince; He revved his engine and smirked. We all howled and whistled challenging Vince to a race.

"No way Ace! Not this time man, No way!" Vince hollered over the cars

Billy almost hit Vince with his beer bottle that he was hanging off the side of the car.

"Go for it Vince! Go for it!" Ace smirked

They started to race going back and forth on who was first. Ace took a sip of his beer and I gulped as a big truck turned onto the road. He was headed right for us, a large pile of wood in the bed of his truck.

"Oh my God! I got 'em, I got 'em!" Vince cheered

Charlie sighed "Come on Ace fall back."

Billy chuckled "Come on don't fuck around."

The horn of the truck blared and my heart began to pound.

"Ace" I said gripping the back seat tightly.

"Jesus Christ, Ace fall back!" Charlie yelled

"Come on don't fuck around!" Billy yelled again

Ace pushed his foot harder on the gas the truck only a little bit in front of us. The horn blaring louder in my ears.

"Fall back, Fall back!" Charlie screamed

Billy began to howl in fear and I grabbed onto Ace's shoulders clutching his shirt, I buried my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes tight.

I felt the car jump and looked back, the lumber from the tuck spilled onto the road as the driver pulled off to the side. My breath was caught in my throat; Ace hit the gas and pulled in front of Vince.

"SHIT!" Vince yelled

I could barely hear Eyeball as we sped up just the last line he said "You let 'em beat ya, you cock knocker!" Then he laughed as we started to the entrance of the back Harlow road.

"Jesus, Ace are you insane?" I laughed thinking of how scared we were

He took a swig of his beer "I won"

In silence we went into the back Harlow road, we all waited until Eyeball motioned for us to follow a few feet ahead as he and Ace headed down a dirt path. The trees began to rustle with the wind as the sky got darker the sun already gone as the night began.

Charlie and Billy were first, and I stayed back with Vince.

Charlie stormed down the path "Vern! You little son-of-a-whore! You was under the porch weren't ya?"

Billy pulled his belt off and pointed it to his little brother " You key-hole peeping bum! I ought to beat the living shit out of you!"

I ran down seeing Gordie Lachance, Teddy Duchamp, Chris and Vern all around the dead body of Ray Brower. I gulped this was the second dead body I had seen, the first being my mother.

Vern ran off ditching his friends, Teddy and Chris stood there scared.

"You guys have two choices, you can leave quietly and we take the body or you stay, we beat the shit out of you and we take the body." Ace told them calmly

"Besides me and Billy found 'em first." Charlie hissed

Teddy laughed pushing his glasses up "Yeah, Vern told us how you found 'em." His voice changed to a childlike scared voice "oh Billy I wish we never have boosted that car... oh Billy I think I just turned my fruity looms into a fudge factory."

Charlie gritted his teeth "Alright your ass is grass!"

Ace held up his hand telling Charlie not to move. "Alright Chambers, you little faggot what do you say?"

Chris looked to Eyeball who just blew out a cloud of smoke, he turned back to Ace "I say why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more." He hissed

Ace pulled out his knife and pointed it and Chris "Your dead" We all knew one thing, never insult Ace's mom.

He walked forward and I looked to Eyeball "Do something" I whispered

"Ace..." Eyeball tried but Ace wasn't listening.

"Come on Chris" Teddy tried to push Chris away

"They're not taking him" Chris told him

"He's got a knife man" Teddy tried

"They're not taking him" Chris told him again

Teddy ran away leaving Chris by himself. Ace was in front of Chris now.

"You're gonna have to kill me Ace" Chris gulped

"No problem" Ace held the blade to his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace-

My heart seemed to stop as a BANG! Rang through the air. I turned to see Gordie Lachance pointing a loaded gun at Ace. Ace stepped back.

Gordie moved beside Chris "You're not taking him, nobody's taking him."

Ace stiffened "Come on kid gimme the gun before you take your foot off." Ace tested him "You ain't got the sack to shoot a woodchuck."

He tried to step forward but Gordie pointed the gun forward "Don't move Ace, I'll kill you I swear to God."

Ace gulped "Come on Lachance gimme the gun. You must have some of your brothers' good sense."

I bit my lip, one thing everyone in Castle Rock knew was that Gordie felt responsible for his brother death and wished every day he could swap places.

Gordie clenched his jaw and turned off the safety "Suck my fat one you cheap dime-store hood." He hissed

Looking back at me Ace smirked "What are you gonna do shoot us all?"

Gordie glared harder "No Ace just you."

The threat hung in the air and no one moved.

Ace spoke first pointing his knife at Gordie "Were gonna get you for this."

Chris cleared his throat "Maybe you will and maybe you won't."

I could hear Ace's smirk "Oh we will."

He nodded for us to go and everyone scrambled back to the car, Eyeball sending a glance and his brother who stood his ground. Billy pointed at Vern with his belt and Vern gulped.

Ace turned back "Were not going to forget this if that's what you're thinking. This is big time baby."

We all walked to the cars and drove back in silence to Ace's. As soon as we stepped foot into the door Purple Jesus' were passed around. Popping mine open I gulped down about half.

Vince was the first to break the ice "I didn't know you drank, Gracie?"

I sent a glare at him and flipped him the bird.

Everyone laughed but Ace who threw his knife into the wall behind Vince "Why do you give a fuck?"

Vince gulped "Come on Ace, I was jokin'."

Ace glared at him "I don't fucking care." he hissed

Ace picked up his beer and hurled it at the wall shattering it making the contence spill onto the wall.

He leaned against the wall as I stood up slowly.

Ace turned to glare at Billy "It's all your brother's fault fuckin-A!" He screamed

He charged at Billy swung his fist and it collided with Billy's jaw send him falling backwards.

Billy hurried to get to his feet as the boys ran to separate Ace from attacking Billy again.

"Calm down Ace" Vince held him back

Ace held up his hands "I'm fine, I'm fine"

The boys backed off and Ace held his hand out to Billy "No hard feelings?"

Billy shook his hand and went to shake his hand when Ace's hand shot out and there was a loud crunch against Billy's nose.

He began to pound the living daylights out of Billy when I ran forward trying to hold Ace's fist to stop him when suddenly Ace's elbow shot back and I felt his bones collide with the bridge of my nose.

Ace was still pounding Billy when the boy's rushed forward.

"Gracie!" Charlie screamed

A river of warmth spreaded from my nose down to my chin and I looked up to see Ace turn and stare at me on the floor. I touched my nose and pulled my hand in front of my eyes as blood covered the tips of my fingers.

Tears welled in my eyes as I fought off the guys and raced out the door, my feet sending my farther and farther away from the house. I ran until my lungs burned passing the trees and mailboxes, wooden fences and looked past everything trying to get away from the world tears streaming down my face and the taste of salt in my mouth. I stopped and broke down falling to the ground. The black river of the road looking back at me with a laugh. I let more tears escape as I began to sob, I curled my knees to my chest and wiped the blood from my nose onto my dress letting it mix with my tears. I grabbed a fistful of my hair as I sobbed harder pulling my hair which made my head throb.

I don't know how long I cried before a light came closer. Looking up I saw headlights and a familiar car pulled up. I stood up and saw Eyeball reach over and open the passenger side door. I slipped into the seat and quietly let Eyeball drive, I wanted to tell him drive anywhere but I knew where he was going. It was our special place to go, where we could do whatever we wanted.

He pulled to a stop after what seemed like hours. Without a word he opened my door, he picked up his jean jacket and slipped it over my shoulders and took my hand. He climbed up the sycamore tree and helped me up; climbing to our favorite spot I sat beside him and cried into his shoulder as he held me.


End file.
